Bueno pero no bonito
by Asu Giuliani
Summary: Yukina había decretado hacer algo especial para San Valentín. Especial, no era necesariamente algo bonito. Kisa tendría que sincerarse para recomponer la atmósfera y sacar su relación adelante.


_**Disclamer:**_ _ **Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión. Ojalá algún día pueda ganar dinero de esto, pero por ahora es gratis.**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _ **Esta historia está situada en algún punto después del acto 7 de Kisa Shouta no Baai. Puede contener spoilers si no van al día y puede generar ansias desbordadas de leer hasta ponerse al día.**_

* * *

 **Bueno pero no Bonito**

Entre intercambios de mensajes a diario, citas postergadas, encuentros fugaces, cenas informales, eventos de promoción en la librería, escándalos en la editorial, viajes y varios recambios de sábanas ya había pasado otro año. Seguían siendo pareja.

\- Haremos algo especial el día de San Valentín.- La voz del castaño continuaba resonando en su mente, firme y entusiasta.

Ya que para Kisa esa fecha no era especialmente agitada pero aún debía mantener algo de trabajo adelantado, decidieron juntarse a eso de las 8.30 p.m. en casa del más joven.

En Marukawa, los editores de Esmeralda ya se encontraban con un poco más de vida en el cuerpo, había sido una jornada olímpica como todos los meses de febrero. Los manuscritos para la festividad tenían que haber sido entregados como máximo hace dos días y habían llegado a la imprenta casi a último minuto, obligándolos a realizar las impresiones correspondientes durante la noche y la mañana del día anterior. A pesar de que había sido un infierno, al fin gozaban de un par de días tranquilos antes de continuar con el duro trabajo para el ejemplar de fin de mes. Era bastante bueno que la fecha cayese justo en fin de semana. Kisa sólo requería ir un momento del día para revisar sus correos, enviar las entregas de ese día a los mangakas y volver a revisar lo que le habían entregado antes de esa fecha por lo que, al igual que sus compañeros, hoy sólo iría por medio día.

\- No deberían hacernos venir hoy sólo para entregar chocolates- se quejó Takano visiblemente molesto desde su escritorio. Parecía que le miraba fijamente, pero él estaba seguro de que el asunto era con Onodera.

\- En realidad es un alivio no haber tenido que hacer esto mientras sacábamos la revista, como otros años.- contestó Hatori con consuelo en su voz.

Todo apuntaba a que ese iba ser el día perfecto, lleno de vibras positivas, personas enamoradas, chocolates por doquier, sonrisas de agradecimiento, pajaritos cantores, corazones voladores, las oficinas estaban llenas de gente pese a ser fin de semana, muchos habían asistido sólo para hacer intercambio de regalos, una cita programada para más tarde. Todo eso era justamente lo que le daba un muy mal presentimiento al pelinegro. Su sexto sentido anti-romance estaba sonando a máximo volumen en advertencia. _¿Cuándo en mi vida habría imaginado todo esto junto?_. _ **Muy sospechoso. Cuidado**_ **.**

 _\- Nada bueno puede salir de un día como este.-_ sus pensamientos le advirtieron para el resto de su día.

Al salir de la oficina aún quedaban muchas horas para juntarse con el castaño, por lo que decidió pasar al supermercado y comprar algunas cosas para hacer un postre. No era especialmente bueno en repostería, ni le interesaba, pero ya que el castaño había insistido en que él se encargaría de la cena, quería aportar al menos un poco a la velada. Su cuerpo se tensó al pensar que, con todo y lo que era Yukina, seguramente tendría planeada una cena rebosante de romanticismo, con un montón de decoraciones y ambientación cursi. _Realmente no se qué cara debería poner al llegar_. Sólo le quedaba resignarse y dejarse llevar. _ **Cuidado. Nada bueno.**_

Yukina Kou había decretado hacer algo especial esta vez ya que afortunadamente para él, y desgraciadamente para algunas, después de algunos años, al fin le había tocado el turno de la mañana en el día de San Valentín. Una sonrisa había estado grabada en su rostro desde que le entregaron su nuevo horario en el recambio de mes, y aquél día, se encontraba deslumbrante desde que levantaron las cortinas para abrir la librería.

El día parecía transcurrir más lento de lo normal, pero en ningún momento decayó su energía, su amabilidad y su dulzura continuaron hora tras hora. Realmente lucía refrescante ese día y él mismo se sentía de esa forma. Había un montón de personas reunidas cada hora, algunas especialmente para no perder su oportunidad de entregarle un presente. Sin embargo, al igual que el año anterior, por cada chocolate rechazado terminaron volviendo a casa con un nuevo volumen de manga.

El castaño se encargó de acabar cada tarea en la librería cuando requería ser terminada, guardar los libros que no fueron comprados, ordenar las góndolas de recomendación, arreglar la sección de artículos para regalo y empaquetado, contar la caja cada vez que podía, hasta que ya se acercaba la hora de su salida. Estaba realmente ansioso. Impaciente. _Este va a ser el día perfecto, no puedo permitirme arruinarlo_. Pero algo había que inquietaba su mente. Un pequeño malestar que le había estado rondando en el subconsciente. Sus ansias comenzaron a convertirse en angustia cuando vio avanzar a su jefe directo hacia él con una expresión seria en el rostro. Se adelantó hacia él para enfrentar lo que viniese lo antes posible.

\- Yukina-Kun… se que hoy sales temprano y que es la primera vez que sales temprano en un día como este, quiero decir, en esta festividad- la espera y el tono lastimoso del hombre le angustiaba más y más- pero me acaba de llamar Matsumoto-san. Esto no es algo que ella pudiese controlar del todo. Verás, ella no pudo ingresar al tren a tiempo por la aglomeración de personas y el siguiente demorará un poco por problemas del subterráneo. Son cosas que pasan por estas fechas. Por lo que, lo lamento, pero ¿podrías…?-

 _ **Cuidado. Es muy sospechoso.**_ Llamó al celular del castaño luego de no recibir respuesta al tocar el timbre por tercera vez. La llamada siguió sonando hasta cortarse por sí sola. Tal vez esto era lo que le deparaba ese día. ¿Otra cita cancelada? ¿Por qué Yukina no le habría avisado nada?. El pelinegro era una persona paciente, sin embargo, con una tarta de chocolate en las manos y un bolso con algunas cosas para quedarse hasta la mañana, se sentía un poco inquieto por entrar. A los pocos segundos le llegó un mensaje al celular.

De: Yukina Kou

Asunto: Sin asunto

Mensaje: "Abro en un momento"

 _¡Cómo odio cuando no alcanzo a prepararme bien!_ el castaño refunfuñaba mentalmente mientras observaba rápidamente su sala de estar. Estaba enfadado. Estaba histéricamente molesto. _No, debo respirar, no puedo arruinar más esta noche._

Terminó de guardar algunos de sus libros de la universidad en los estantes y llevó su ropa limpia a la habitación. Al menos su aspecto era el que quería para esa noche, pero había dejado un montón de preparaciones inconclusas por lo que su romántica velada ya no sería TAN de ensueño como lo había previsto. Apareció en la puerta para dejarle pasar, vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa sencilla que se acoplaba perfectamente bien a su torso, llevando las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. El cabello cepillado pero acomodado libremente le daba un aspecto sedoso y el perfume suave que se esparcía en su cuello hacía las cuentas de que una fresca brisa lo rodeaba. El editor se sonrojó unos instantes mientras lo admiraba, agradecía el poder disfrutar de una vista como esa luego de días infernales. _Ah, realmente es tan guapo._ Su cabeza estuvo un poco entumida con esa declaración antes de decidirse a entrar.

\- Wow… esto está más normal de lo que esperaba.-

\- Um… Sí, algunas cosas pasaron. Te contaré luego. De hecho, voy a comenzar a cocinar ahora mismo.

\- ¡¿Recién ahora?!- la mirada de cachorrito del castaño le dio un pequeño apretón a su corazón- Ah…. No, está bien, es decir… entonces… dejaré esto en el refrigerador.

\- ¡¿Tú hiciste esto Kisa-san?!, ¡Luce increíble!- comentó mientras lo seguía para sacar algunos ingredientes.

\- Bueno sí, ya que el año pasado tú me diste chocolates hechos por ti…-

\- ¡Gracias! Entonces te daré chocolates para el día blanco este año ¿de cuáles te gustan?-

\- B-Bien… cualquiera está bien.-

Mientras Kisa se sentó en la mesa del living y le observaba discretamente, el de ojos pardos se dispuso a cocinar colocándose un delantal oscuro sobre la ropa. Casi parecía que estuviese cocinando con su uniforme de trabajo. Una nueva fantasía parecía crecer en la mente del mayor. El universitario realmente se esforzaba en complacerlo, yendo de aquí para allá, leyendo de vez en cuando los apuntes que tenía en una pequeña libreta, haciendo algunos gestos nerviosos cuando no estaba seguro de si lo que hacía estaba bien. Su rostro era demasiado expresivo. _Demasiado hermoso._ Decidió recorrer un poco la sala mientras esperaba. El silencio le estaba avergonzando, necesitaba conversar sobre algo.

\- Pensé que hoy salías temprano ¿pasó algo?- preguntó Kisa mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la sala.

\- Si, los trenes tenían problemas, había mucha gente y mi compañera se retrasó, no podía llegar antes así que me pidieron que me quedara una hora más.-

\- Oh… sí, las calles estaban un poco llenas – Se molestó consigo mismo al no ser capaz de entablar una conversación más larga _._

\- Eso me retrasó un poco. Pensé que el supermercado iba estar bien, pero ¡oh! cuando llegué, todo era un caos. Estaba llenísimo. Debe haber sido la hora- Dudó un poco antes de continuar desde la cocina- Y… bueno, por eso no pude hacer más con el lugar.

\- Tú, realmente disfrutas haciendo cosas vistosas ¿no?- dijo mientras hurgaba en una bolsa de papel que estaba junto a los libreros.

\- Por supuesto, ¿Eh?...- se acercó a mirar desde la puerta secando sus manos- ¡Ah! Esas cosas - sonrió ante la idea del pelinegro curioseando su departamento- Sí, eran para decorar, pero no es que sea tan necesario.

\- Umm… -

Yukina volvió a la cocina para terminar la cena un poco inquieto ante la idea que se insertaba en su mente. Realmente había algo ahí que tenía la necesidad de quitarse de encima. Además, el pelinegro le había comentado dos veces sobre la ambientación. Dos veces. No era algo común. Comenzaba a preocuparse de que realmente se sintiera un poco decepcionado.

\- _Le prometí hacer algo especial y hasta ahora todo ha sido como lo es normalmente_.-

Kisa lenta y silenciosamente fue sacado todo lo que había en aquella bolsa de papel. Al principio sólo fue curiosidad, pero poco a poco comenzó a verlo como una oportunidad de complacer al menor. Una vez hubo visto todo se dispuso tímidamente a ornamentar un poco. Yukina sí que tenía un buen instinto para aquello. Aunque apartó una gran cantidad de elementos repetidos, cada detalle fue sumamente fácil de combinar y de ubicar en un espacio del lugar. Kisa prácticamente podía visualizar el tipo de loza y cristalería que había pensado el castaño para la cena, por lo que no le fue difícil ubicar las cosas sobre la mesa. No era muy meloso, ni muy elegante, pero sí le daba un aspecto romántico a la velada, con un poco de velas anaranjadas de olores cítricos y flores color pastel colocadas en cada extremo, sobre un mantel color ocre con bordados. Sí, estaba lo suficientemente novelesco para su gusto.

\- Ya está listo. Kisa-san- mencionó mientras se quitaba el delantal. Estaba sorprendido de lo bien que lucía la sala, ahora realmente parecía que era una cena especial entre ellos dos- ¡¿Có-Cómo lo hiciste?!- se acercó para admirar los detalles en la mesa y el ambiente, abrazando al pelinegro en un impulso de emoción.

\- ¿Tratas de buscarme pelea? Sólo se me ocurrió.- no sabía si alegrase por el visto bueno del menor u ofenderse por su sorpresa- Dame algo de crédito quieres. Después de todo… editar manga shoujo sirve un poco.

 _-_ Kisa-san, eres increíble- concluyó besando suavemente sus labios y apretándolo entre sus brazos.- Traeré la cena.

Había preparado un plato de salmón, con una salsa dulce, arroz y vegetales frescos. Era liviano y cálido para la época. Y los colores se mezclaban exquisitamente con la decoración en tonos áridos que había puesto Kisa. Estaba sabroso. Ambos se miraban a hurtadillas disfrutando del romántico momento. No todos los días te encontrabas cenando una buena comida, con una persona especial, en un atuendo especial pero en la intimidad de un lugar habitual y de confianza. Era agradable. _**Nada bueno puede salir. Cuidado.**_

\- Kisa-san, la revista extra de este mes estuvo tan…- hizo una pausa entre suspiros- ¡ah…! No sé qué adjetivo darle. Impresionante, ¿tal vez?-

\- ¿Sí? Las autoras realmente se esforzaron en destruirnos, sólo sé que fueron días infernales. –Viendo la expresión de espanto en el rostro del menor luego de su comentario, decidió que lo mejor era cambiar un poco el tema- Pero al menos hoy pude salir temprano, jaja–

\- ¿Fuiste hoy también?-

\- Sí, más que nada para enviar los regalos de los autores, así que prácticamente nadie trabajó hoy. Excepto Onodera, de alguna forma siempre logra molestar al Jefe.

\- ¿Eh? Pero Onodera-san luce como una persona tranquila.-

\- ¿Ah, sí?- Un poco de inquietud comenzó a posicionarse en el pecho de Kisa. _¿Qué tanto sabe Yukina sobre mis compañeros de trabajo?_ \- Tal vez sólo se exaspera muy fácilmente. Por lo general se la pasan discutiendo.

\- Tal vez ellos tienen ¿algo?-

\- ¡¿EH?!- ciertamente era extraño escuchar a su pareja emparejar a personas a las que no conocía del todo, pero, ahora que lo mencionaba, algo así, quizás, si podía ser posible. ¿Sería?.

Yukina se levantó para traer un poco de la tarta que hizo el mayor en unos platos pequeños y se sentó a su lado para continuar la charla.

\- Bueno… puede que no, sólo fue una idea loca,- comentó mientras colocaba los platos en la mesita- no es como si tu jefe lo molestase sin razón alguna, ¿cierto?.

\- Ah…. Bueno, tal vez.- _Ricchan tendrá que darme algunas respuestas este Lunes._

\- ¡Ow! Kisa-san, esto está delicioso- comió una gran cucharada de tarta.

-Gr-Gracias, tu comida… también- la cercanía y los cumplidos comenzaban a superar sus límites de resistencia.

¡Ah! Casi lo olvido – Se levantó nuevamente y regresó con un par de copas y un recipiente que contenía un espumante reposado en hielos.- Brindemos por este día.

La botella emitió un pequeño disparo y el de mirada parda rellenó ambas copas mientras sonreía encantado. Le extendió su mano a Kisa para que se levantara, pasándole su bebida una vez que estuvo listo. Se acercó tomándolo de la cintura, mirando intensamente a sus ojos oscuros y chocó sus copas suavemente. Para entonces, el pelinegro ya estaba en completa ebullición, con un rojo marcado sobre sus mejillas y sosteniendo firmemente su copa. Su compostura realmente se arruinaba con todas esas demostraciones tan cursis de afecto. _**Cuidado, cuidado, cuidado.**_

\- Feliz San Valentín, Kisa-san- realmente tenía ganas de llevarlo a la cama y saltarse todo los protocolos.

\- Voy a matarte a como sigas…-

La sonora y dulce risa del más joven rebotó en las paredes por unos segundos. Se sentaron nuevamente para terminar sus postres y beber.

\- Y ¿Tienes libre mañana?-

\- Sí, después de todo mañana es domingo.-

\- Ya veo, una vez, tuviste que viajar un día domingo o algo así ¿no?

\- ¿Uno? Bueno, creo que eso ha pasado más de una vez en el último año.

Continuaron conversando en la sala, sonriendo, observándose, conectando sus mentes y pensamientos, hasta acabar la botella de espumante. La velada finalmente había sido gratificante, había resultado y el bochorno del pelinegro había quedado completamente olvidado entre la conversación y la sabrosa cena. Algo hecho por ambos, al fin. Un instante hermoso creado en conjunto. Sin embargo, sí había algo en la mente del castaño. La velada. La sensación mágica que le había llenado al sentirse complacido por su pareja. Cómo si cuidara sus ideales. Pero, la preciosidad con la que veía su relación ahora, en ese mismo momento, revolvía sus recuerdos y hacía resurgir los pensamientos amargos que le rondaban. Su deseo se apagaba. En lugar de verse más completo, más equilibrado, más ideal, la inseguridad había creado una imagen deplorable y podrida de lo que él había sido antes. Y estaba contaminándolo. Intimidándolo con la insistencia de que podría volver a aparecer en algún futuro. En un intento de sacudirse esa incomodidad, dejó salir una pequeña declaración.

\- ¡Soy tan feliz de estar contigo!- su tono fue enérgico, pero esa frase tiñó sus ojos de abatimiento.

El ambiente era demasiado íntimo para que el pelinegro no lo notara, provocando una reacción inmediata pero cautelosa por parte del mayor. _¿Qué fue eso?._ _Él claramente acaba de fingir su emoción al decir eso. ¿Por qué ahora?._ El castaño comenzó a recriminarse mentalmente, al ver que la sonrisa del mayor se había borrado completamente y se colocaba en una postura más rígida e impersonal, aumentando la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Estaba seguro de que había podido ver el cambio en sus ojos hace un momento. No estaba mintiendo. Por supuesto que no. Pero sabía perfectamente que había cosas que le oscurecían su verdad en esos momentos. _**Nada bueno**_.

-Hey… Yukina… ¿Qué ocurre?- le dio el beneficio de la duda, no quería creerlo. No en ese momento. Había tapado los indicios desde su llegada para no verlo. Una reunión, sin preparaciones, charlas triviales, un cierre cursi. _¿Realmente se va a acabar así?._

La mente del castaño era un revoltijo de excusas. Pero lo estaba haciendo. Más bien, ya lo había hecho. Acababa de arruinarlo todo. El asunto era sencillo: había recordado algunas cosas sobre el comienzo de su relación y eso le había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza por unos días hasta la fecha. Había tratado de convencerse de dejar el tema antes de este día. Sabía que quería sacarse todo ello de adentro y que era una buena oportunidad para sincerarse, para renovarse, para sanar todo aquello y establecer los verdaderos parámetros que quería en su relación. Pero también sabía que era un tema denso, doloroso, que arruinaría el ambiente. No quería que sus preocupaciones arruinaran el momento, era lo que menos quería. Y justo ahora, acababa de poner un contexto tenso en la velada que había estado maravillosa.

\- Ah… Kisa-san, no es nada, tal vez sólo estoy un poco agotado, por el día o algo así- intentó restándole importancia.

\- No me mientas. ¡No te atrevas a mentirme!- se había puesto de pie y le miraba impactado- ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?! ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? ¿Desde cuándo estabas fingiendo?

Quería contradecirlo. Quería explicarse, pero si no lo hacía correctamente estaba seguro de que el malentendido empeoraría. Explicarlo correctamente. Eso significaba humillarse, significaba recordarle lo peor de él. Recordarle lo más bajo que podía llegar a ser. Todo lo que había intentado borrar en ese tiempo. ¿Porqué se volvía tan vulnerable frente al mayor?.

El silencio del castaño hacía todo mucho más difícil de aceptar. No podía ser. Era el fin, el fin de todo. Sus esfuerzos no habían sumado nada en todo un año, no valían para estos casos. _¿Así se sintieron los demás cuando los abandonaba? ¿Es esto alguna especie de karma?_. Comenzaba a enfadarse. A enfadarse en serio. Su sexto sentido le había estado advirtiendo toda la jornada y él por su propia conveniencia le había ignorado una y otra vez.

\- He-Hemos estado juntos por bastante tiempo ya- _Estoy seguro de que no puede haber un peor comienzo que este_ \- En ese tiempo, he tratado de ser todo lo que puedas desear. He estado conociéndote, guardando cada detalle, he pulido todas y cada una de mis habilidades, he aprendido cosas nuevas, he dispuesto mi tiempo a ti. Estoy feliz por todo eso. T-Tú no eres muy expresivo y no conversamos sobre lo que sentimos, nunca antes hemos hablado sobre nuestras preocupaciones románticas. Y tal vez jamás lo vas a hacer. Sé que me quieres. Y eso es suficiente. Sé que no debería pedir más. También sé que hay cosas que jamás volverás a hacer y estoy seguro de que nunca cambiarás lo que eres. Que me amarás de todas maneras, pero…

\- Lo lamento. – su propia voz sonaba apagada, reseca – Es verdad. Yo nunca podré ser la heroína de manga shoujo que necesita tu historia. No voy a usar la chaqueta de conejo sólo porque a ti te guste. Mírame. Soy un hombre. Tengo 31 años y un pasado horrible. No puedo cambiar eso. ¡Lo lamento!

\- ¡Escúchame! Por favor. Esto no es sobre eso. Yo tampoco puedo cambiar el pasado. Es justamente eso. He estado recordado cosas sobre nuestro comienzo que me perturban. Sé que dije que mi amor sería tu confianza. No quería arruinar esta noche. Pero hoy, necesito que me des una luz. Necesito que me perdones. – respiró hondo antes de continuar, todas sus ideas se habían mezclado al intentar explicarlo- Hice cosas terribles para tenerte a mi lado. Al comienzo de todo, estabas tenso, asustando, tan vulnerable. Me impuse a ti. En tu indecisión, en tu miedo, me aproveché. Te culpé e implanté mis propios deseos. Te arrojé mis sentimientos encima, como si debieras culparte por haberme enamorado. Como si lo que sintiera no hubiese comenzado en mí. Como si fuera tu obligación aceptarme. Tú responsabilidad.

Para entonces, la respiración de Kisa había vuelto a funcionar. _¿Qué rayos es todo esto?._ Todo aquello era verdad. Nunca lo había tomado de esa forma porque en ese tiempo estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de discernir lo que él mismo quería. Y en realidad no había considerado a Yukina en serio. En ese entonces, él ni siquiera se tomaba en serio que estaban saliendo. Escucharlo le hizo bien, porque a la vez, le tranquilizó y comprendió que esa persona del comienzo ya no estaba en Yukina, tal vez nunca había sido parte de él, pero él hablaba como si no supiera que obviamente no fueron esos actos los que le habían hecho enamorarse.

\- Después de eso hice cosas peores. Yo… Lo recuerdo y quisiera eliminar a ese yo del pasado antes de que se cruzara en tu vida. Mi inseguridad, mi inmadurez, mi idiotez juvenil, todo se descarriló y se convirtió en celos. Yo ni siquiera sabía que podía sentir algo así. Volví a imponerme. Volví a arrojarte que te amaba y que por eso tú me debías amor. Lo pienso y lo detesto. Tú no me debes nada Kisa-san. Lo reniego pero sé qué fui yo mismo quien lo hizo. Te-Te golpeé.- su voz se quebró un poco al recordar ese momento. Yukina continuaba en su lastimoso monólogo mientras el azabache sólo lo observaba de pie - Y aún hoy eso vuelve a mi mente y desearía cortarme la maldita mano por haberlo hecho. ¡¿Qué derecho tenía?! ¡Yo, que ni siquiera te expliqué nada bien desde el comienzo! Quizás cuántas cosas más hice que ahora ya sepulté para no querer verlas. Eso… eso no está bien, Kisa-san. Me avergüenzo. Y me odio, por todo. Tenía sentimientos muy fuertes, estaba ciego. Eso no era amor Kisa-san. No lo era. Lo sé ahora, porque haciendo estas cosas, viéndote relajado a mi lado, siendo parte de mi mundo, completando lo que me hace falta, conociendo cada vez más de ti, sé lo que es verdaderamente quererte. Yo te amo. Realmente te amo. Pero lo hice mal antes. Lamento mucho haber manchado estos sentimientos con mi conducta. Ahora, quiero arreglarlo, saber lo que tú verdaderamente sientes. Aunque me destruya. Porque tú mereces ser amado de la forma correcta.- Sentenció para terminar- Por favor, te pido que me perdones.

\- Tuve miedo de ti, es verdad. No te amaba.- hizo una pausa para pensar mejor lo que quería decir – Todo aquel tiempo, estaba pensando en mí y tus palabras y tus provocaciones sólo eran un murmullo alrededor mío. Eras un anónimo más. Me aproveché de ti también, porque quería acostarme contigo. Tomé mi oportunidad rápidamente. Cuando me golpeaste, te odié. Te sentencié como un impertinente. Pero no pensaba en ti como alguien que me quisiera. Más bien, eras alguien que sentía demasiado. Algo que yo no sabía cómo hacer. Pensé por mí. Yo no estaba bien como era. Era un desastre, mi vida era un desastre. Estaba vacía de muchas cosas. Nunca decidí darte una oportunidad. Sólo comencé a conocerte más, a compartir momentos contigo. Tú actuabas e ibas mostrándome más y más de ti. Colocando piezas en los lugares correctos sin que yo te dijera nada. A veces… a veces me detestaba también por ser injusto contigo. Entonces, tenía la ventaja de que podía seguir aprovechándome de ti. Por mucho tiempo, eras sólo una cara bonita, un ideal que estaba dispuesto a complacerme. Yo no me enamoré de ti hasta mucho después, Yukina. Cuando tú probaste cómo eras en verdad con cada gesto que hacías, con cada palabra, con tus acciones. Tú demostrabas. No hubo excusas baratas entre una cosa y la otra. Y me di cuenta de que ese tú que había visto desaparecía más y más. Qué fue efímero. Tú mismo te diste cuenta de que estabas mal y lo cambiaste.- soltó un suspiro cansado- Yukina, la razón por la que pude pensar de esa forma, es porque vi todas tus acciones y pude decidir por mí mismo. Yo estoy enamorado de todo lo que eres ahora. Ya te he perdonado, así que hazte responsable.

\- Kisa-san… de verdad lo siento.- le entristecía que su cuento de hadas no haya sido el hermoso relato que había imaginado en su mente. - Sé que lo arruiné todo.- Pero estaba bien, porque aunque no empezaron de la mejor manera, ahora era diferente.

\- Ya déjalo. Vamos a dormir-

El pelinegro se agachó para abrazarlo. Esto había sido duro. Era realmente horrible haberle dicho todas esas cosas que tanto tiempo trató de ocultar del castaño. Se sentía un maldito. Pero estaba dispuesto a ser el peor bastardo de la historia, si con ello lograba blanquear sus inicios y eliminar cualquier remordimiento entre ellos. Yukina era un hombre valiente, sincero, pero temerario. Aún era muy joven. Por eso, como el mayor, él tenía de demostrar su determinación y su fortaleza, debía ser más honesto para llevar su relación por el mejor camino. Se había enamorado de él después de todo.

Luego de unos momentos el cansancio comenzó a hacer efecto en ellos, sus músculos comenzaban a doler levemente por la tensión y sus gargantas estaban resecas debido al alcohol y a las largas confesiones. Pero ya todo estaba dicho, ya todo estaba revelado. Decidieron dirigirse a la habitación. Realmente había sido un san Valentín inesperado, pero especial. De ahí en adelante iba a ser camino seguro y podían tener la confianza de que su amor era real. Nada bonito había salido de ese día, pero ciertamente algo bueno sí. Ya habría más días de San Valentín para llenarlos de melosidades y anécdotas cursis. Era un hecho, el castaño se esforzaría en ello.

* * *

 _Nota de Asu: ¡Hola queridas y queridos lectores! Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Tengo un montón de sentimientos encontrados con esta historia. La detesto y a la vez me encanta. No diré que fue divertido, pero sí fue un reto poner una intensidad nueva a mis ideas, eso me gustó. Es el fanfic más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Así que nuevo logro desbloqueado para mí. Espero que haya logrado causar un montón de sentimientos confusos en ustedes también. Estaré esperando sus comentarios._

 _Esta vez, quise aportar un poco a la causa contra la violencia en las relaciones, y ya que le tengo un especial cariño a esta pareja decidí tomar su caso, principalmente por dos razones:  
1\. En el yaoi es cada vez más común ver este tipo de conductas, ya sea para incorporar comedia, para darle más intensidad a la trama/personajes o dificultar los avances del romance e incluso para acentuar el amor. Personalmente, eso no me parece bien. En la vida real, eso no es normal, no debe ser así, las personas tienen el deber de respetarse. Nadie debe imponer sus deseos sobre otro. Nadie debe abusar psíquica o físicamente del otro. No es correcto el chantaje emocional, ni la manipulación. ESO NO ES AMOR.  
2\. Porque cada vez hay una mayor cantidad de menores de edad leyendo shonen ai y yaoi. Por favor, no les enseñemos a nuestros jóvenes que la violencia es parte del romance, para que ellos luego acepten como normal a personas abusadoras y mal portadas. No lo es. La violencia no es amor._

 _Bueno, sin nada más que decir, espero que les haya gustado esta historia._


End file.
